TEAM CHIBI!
by ZA FIYAWURK
Summary: 3rd fanfic! Team 7 students are turned into chibi-babies!
1. Chapter 1

TEAM CHIBI!

I don't own any character. If I did, the monster from _Cloverfield _would be my pet doggie!

Sakura was working in Tsunade's office alone. She was trying to create a potion to reverse someone's age by 15 years that her teacher had taught her.

"Finally…," she muttered to herself as she finished. She had been working for hours, and was ready to drop. As she grabbed for a towel, her drooping eyelids caused her to miss, hit the potion's jar, and spill it all over herself….

10 HOURS LATER

"SAKURA!" the annoying blonde's voice yelled down the hall. "SAKU-"

"Will you _shut up_?" snapped Sasuke.

"Don't you care what happened to her?"

"Yeah, sort of…but-"

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. No point arguing.

As they walked up to Tsunade's door, they heard a faint crying.

"_SAKURA!" _Naruto yelled. The boys barged into the room, and stepped right into the potion's remnants….


	2. Chapter 2

I dOn'T oWn NaRuTo

Three incredibly ticked-off Sannin stormed down the hall to Tsunade's office. They usually met up weekly for a "play date" of sorts: the Sannin and their students met up on the training grounds at noon, the teens would spar with each other for hours, and the adults sat near a tree like parents and talked about being teachers, working with teens, etc.. Today, though, Sakura never showed. Everyone was worried because usually _she_ was the first to show up (and ironically _her _sensei was last). After an hour of waiting, Sasuke and Naruto decided to look for her themselves. But by 3 o'clock, the Sannin were waiting alone, frustrated, and somewhat scared.

Orochimaru swung the door wide open, and gaped at the sight before him. When Jiraiya and Tsunade got to him, their jaws fell straight to the floor. There were three shivering, sobbing babies (obviously the gennin) lying down across the cold, hard floor. Orochimaru and Jiraiya started to head to their students, but Tsunade put her arm out in front of them.

"Don't move. You see this pink liquid? It's an age regression potion I was teaching Sakura, and she seems to have gotten it right. Just move _around_ it and it won't hurt you."

They did as so, found which student was which, and stood there trying to warm them up and calm them down. No matter what they did, the infants still wouldn't stop their heartbreaking wails, and their temperature was dangerously low. Sasuke was shrieking like he was incredibly annoyed with all this, while Naruto was just screaming at the top of his lung. Sakura, very different from her peers, could only muster up a miserable whimpering sound.

"Shh...It's all right Sakura. It's me, Teacher. Everything is going to be just fine." This conversation was happening 3x around the room.

The Sannin, scared for the babies' lives, decided to go to Orochimaru's nearby mansion. There, they warmed them up, set up small rocking beds, and sat down for the first time in what felt like hours.

"(Sigh….) Tsunade, what the hell happened to the kids? What was that pink liquid on the floor?" Jiraiya snapped, just catching his breath.

"An age regression potion Sakura must have spilled. She and the boys must have gotten it on them."

"So, like, how they think? Was that affected?"

"No…but, they're just starting to sprout teeth, so they'll have a temper. They can remember everything from before, understand what we say, but can't speak for themselves."

"Are we going to have to watch them, or is there an antidote?" Orochimaru chimed in.

"No antidote, so we'll have to deal with it for about a month." Tsunade said sadly.

Just then, Naruto burst out into tears for no apparent reason, followed by Sakura's whimpering and Sasuke's shrieks.

The Sannin groaned and had the same thought in unison: _This is going to be a __**long**__, __**long**__ month._


	3. Chapter 3

As the Sannins grabbed for their 'children', they probably lost a good part of their hearing to the sobbing. Well, all but Tsunade. In fact, Sakura's sobs were all but silent. Her tears came down faster and harder than the boys, but her wails were small and much sadder. Her master was worrying so much about her right now. _Sakura's so much more FIESTIER than this! Dear God, please don't tell me she's hurt! _"Sakura, calm down. This so isn't _like_ you!"

Fifteen minutes later, the boys were both quieted and calmed, with nothing more than pacifiers to hush them up. When Sakura was given a pacy, she only pushed it out with her tongue, and cried just a bit harder. Tsunade was near tears, knowing now that this was just not right. Sure, Sakura was the baby of their make-shift family, but she was still a fighter. _The_ fighter, in fact. Now, she was clinging to Tsunade's jacket, looking up at her teacher with sad, needy eyes. Tsunade got fed up, and walked out of the room with the small bundle in her arms. "I'm going to the guest room. There's something wrong with this girl."

As she tip toed down the hall, Tsunade was still trying to pacify the infant, shushing her and whispering into her ear.

"Sakura..._Sakura! _Shh_..._It's _okay_. You're _alright_. Teacher's here...Teacher's here. Hush now. Are you sick? Are you hurt?"

All of a sudden, the sobs were exchanged for sharp breaths, and Tsunade knew she hit the mark. Then she remembered Sakura was on the floor the longest, and was the coldest. Her muscles were probably still sore from hypothermia. "Okay, that's alright. I'll get some medicine for you...Shh..." Tsunade stopped by the bathroom, grabbed a bottle, then walked to the guest room. She sat down in a rocking chair in the corner of the room, and shifted her grip on Sakura. "Alright, swallow this." Tsunade shoved a spoonful of an overly sweet liquid down her students throat, then stood and walked toward the bed. As Sakura stopped moaning, she knew the Baby Tylenol was working well.

"There. All better." But as Tsunade layed down her baby, Sakura started up again, and was now reaching for her master, her small fingers grasping the air. "Nuh... Uh! Uh!" She just stared down at the girl in confusion. Sakura suddenly stopped and stared back. "Uh...! Uh...! _UH!_" Then, with no warning,

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! _UH! UH! UUUH!_" As a reflex, Tsunade grabbed her tiny body and started bouncing her up and down, trying to soothe her. More "shh"ing quickly ensued. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped, and Sakura was gently being lulled in Tsunade's arms.

"Oh, _up_! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!...There we go..." As Tsunade held the bundle in her arms, she couldn't help but be amused at _how _fiesty Sakura actually was.

"Whoo! You fixed her lungs up real good, Tsunade!" Jiraiya shouted as he barged into the room.

"Mmmm!" Sakura protested, tired from the day's events.

"She was still a little sore from the hypothermia."

"And from the fall when she shrunk! She was a tall thing! Tall and pretty! Just right for Naruto, huh, Sakura?"

Sakura nuzzled her face against Tsunade shoulder from embarrassment.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade chuckled.

"Or maybe you perfer Sasuke, eh?"

"She hates you! Speaking of the boys, where are they?"

"With Orochimaru."

bang! bang! crash! "AAAH! GET OFF OF THAT!"

"...I see..." Tsunade groaned.

"What? There doin' fine in there!"

"No, no! Don't play with the snake! AAH! DON'T _BITE _IT!" clang! clang!

"...I give him five minutes."

"Anyway, Tsunade. I need to tell you something. We got rained out. Us five our spending the night at Orochimaru's tonight. I'm about to conjure up some baby supplies from the local stores to get us through."

"That's _stealing_!"

"Yer stealing!"

"...What the fuck?"

"UGH! SUCH LANGUAGE! NOT IN FRONT OF THE BABY!" Jiraiya yelled, snatching Sakura from her teacher. (Much to her dismay.)

Tsunade snatched Sakura right back, and started throwing pillows at Jiraiya until he left the room.

"AND STAY OUT!" BANG!


End file.
